


Thieving, Books, and Other Excuses

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarians, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Post Season 2, Post Season 2 Finale, Short Story, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, ezekiels pov, the librarians drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones does not lose to the rules of time. He refuses to lose to that. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>He’s reading a book. He is reading a book and that is ironic - he’s living a story, he’d lived a video game, and here he was sat reading a book from five hundred years ago trying to find a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieving, Books, and Other Excuses

He’s reading a book. He is reading a book and that is ironic - he’s living a story, he’d lived a video game, and here he was sat reading a book from five hundred years ago trying to find a clue. Trying to find anything that might tell him if Baird had even tried to leave him something, leave him anything at all. Ezekiel Jones is fine and that’s what he tells Stone and Cassandra when they ask, just like when they asked if he remembered anything. He is fine and he doesn’t remember. For a while that is. After all he isn’t exactly known for leaving well enough alone, so he picked his brain - he picked and picked and picked - and he remembered. He remembered Stones’ uncle Murphy and Cassandras attempts at being normal, at forgetting, he remembered Baird and how every time they looped and every time she saw what he did to protect them all she stopped and she asked ‘how many times?’ and she cared and she knew but she was gone now and Ezekiel remembered and he was so far from okay with everything.  
He’s read the same phrase a thousand times, just near the end, just before it’s all over. 

“If thou be'st Prospero,  
Give us particulars of thy preservation;  
How thou hast met us here, who three hours since  
Were wreck'd upon this shore”

He feels like they’re significant, like they mean something, but he can hear Jake’s footsteps and he can hear Jenkins calling after the stupid cowboy who’s too smart and then there’s Cassandra peeking in on him from around the book shelf he’d barricaded himself behind. She’s all red hair and teary blue eyes and wet cheeks, and he remembers watching her die and watching her have her happiest ending so Ezekiel Jones smiles and pushes up to his feet and does his best cocky waltz over to her side, slinging an arm over her shoulders as he bee-lines for the sound of Stones’ voice, dragging her with him.  
It had been three weeks since Baird and Flynn had crossed that portal and any excitement, any, he’d drag her into to get her to be okay to smile again and he almost hoped this would it, that whatever Stone had found would make it that easy.  
Ezekiel thinks he may have overstepped, after all they aren’t friends, not like they were when she taught him physics and told him about the time she almost dropped her cousin’s daughter because she hadn’t expected her to be covered in tiny ravioli bits. Ezekiel Jones does not have friends and that is precisely why Cassandra runs ahead, sidling up beside Jenkins and Stone who are looking at a discoloration in a placard above a door Ezekiel had only ever seen when making rounds - he didn’t remember seeing the phrase before.  
“But Jenkins you don’t have a guardian.” He hears Cassandra say and he can’t help but scoff quietly to himself. Colonel Eve Baird would have guarded the whole planet with only herself if she thought that was her only option. She protected Ezekiel after all and for all his ego he knew if she hadn’t there were a few times he’d have died and more than that there were more than a few times he wasn’t sure he deserved saving.  
Jenkins says her name and everyone slips inside and Cassandra is peering, staring and Ezekiel is trying to hide his own gawking as he looks at the stone sculpture that looked like it was crumbling now - like it had gone undisturbed for so long that just the sound of Cassandra’s voice shattered its careful crafting.  
When Baird pops up from the dip, curly blonde hair flying everywhere, Ezekiel feels like he can’t breathe. All he can do is think she’s okay, she’s okay, she’s here and she’s okay. He doesn’t say a word of it out loud, doesn’t even move from where his arms are crossed and his shoulder is propped against the doorway, but he’s so relieved - no matter what he’ll say later about how she didn’t leave him anything cool to steal before turning into a statue for the better of four-hundred years. He’ll wonder later if he’s projecting what he wants to see on her, psychoanalyze himself into the next year on why he puts her and Flynn ( no matter how much he claims to dislike him) in the place of parental guardians and Jake and Cassandra in the places of siblings he never had, at least in his head he did because he couldn’t say that kind of thing out loud. He was Ezekiel Jones, he was fine and he didn’t remember saving his friends at the cost of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first drabble in this fandom, please like and comment if you enjoyed it - if not comment what I can do to improve. Ezekiel is my absolute favorite character from this series so it means a lot to me that I portray him well.


End file.
